The Fashion Show
by The Create Card
Summary: Kari's helping Mimi and Sora with their new clothing label by being a runway model for their fashion show. So to impress Kari, TK and Davis both decide to jump in and become runway models too! Here's the chaotic ending!
1. Runway Models

Summary: The war for Kari is about to take an unusual turn. Mimi's in the country for a special fashion show. And guess who she gets as her models? ^_^

  


**The Fashion Show: Part 1**

  


It was a long day of running errands for twelve-year-old TK Takaishi. His mom wanted some supplies to fix dinner and it was up to TK to travel down to the store and get them. Finally, things were starting to go back to normal in everyone's lives…or somewhat normal. In the last month alone, TK had witnessed Davis parading around with a mistletoe on his head, gotten snowed in by an avalanche in the mountains with the goggle boy, and watched Davis run around with a torn shirt covered in a powerful aphrodisiac. TK felt relieved that a new year was here. Hopefully, things would settle down.

Suddenly, TK stopped. Already things looked to be getting better. He looked out across the street at the coffee shop and saw two friends sitting there. One was twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya, TK's best friend and…the girl he has a crush on. And the other was a friend he hadn't seen in a long time. It was fifteen-year-old Mimi Tachikawa.

TK excitedly ran across the street to meet his friends. "Kari! Mimi!"

Mimi stood up and TK immediately met her with a friendly hug. It had been a long time since he had seen her. Mimi wasn't around much anymore since she moved to friendly New York City.

"It's great to see you again!" TK said cheerfully.

"TK, you look great!" Mimi replied. "It's been a while!" She switched between glancing at TK and Kari. "So…have you two gotten together yet?"

Kari gasped. "Mimi! We're just friends!"

TK nodded…insincerely. More and more, TK was hoping to take the next step soon. "Yeah…just friends."

"Ok…I see you two aren't together yet," Mimi sighed. "Wait…you didn't get with Davis, did you?"

"I didn't get with Davis either," Kari gasped again. "He and I are just friends too."

Mimi blinked. "Oh my…this is worse than I thought. I thought you'd have a boyfriend by now, Kari."

"I'm not ready for one yet," Kari giggled. "I might be soon, though."

Those words soothed TK's soul. He couldn't wait for the day when she WOULD be ready.

"When did you get here, Mimi?" TK asked. "And how long are you staying?"

"I've been here since New Year's Day," Mimi answered. "I'm only staying for the rest of the week and it's because…I'm organizing a fashion show to be held in Odaiba!"

"You're doing a fashion show?" TK asked cheerfully.

Mimi nodded. "That's right. Sora and I are starting a new label and we're going to show off our first designs. I've already got Sora doing some of the designs and all I need now…are some models. That's why I came to Kari. She was nice enough to help."

"Anything for a friend," Kari piped up.

Mimi sighed. "Now if only I had some guys. I wish Michael would model for me, but he has some work to do back in New York. I could really use an attractive male model."

This sounded like TK's cue to volunteer. And he would be more than happy to help Mimi. The thought of modeling alongside Kari was too appealing an opportunity to pass up.

"How about me?"

TK blinked. That wasn't him who spoke up. He looked around and saw someone else had come in out of nowhere. It was twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya, who had a wide grin on his face.

TK uncharacteristically lost his cool. "Hey, goggle boy! I was here first!"

"I didn't think modeling was your thing, TG," Davis shot back. "So I decided to volunteer and help Mimi."

"I'M going to help Mimi!"

"No way, TB! I make a better model than you!"

Mimi sweatdropped. "Uh…guys? No one said I couldn't have more than one model. The more the merrier."

Kari shook her head. "I never thought you guys would be arguing over a modeling job."

TK and Davis both sweatdropped. They both knew exactly why they were arguing. They both wanted to be that lucky male model that would get to model with Kari…and hopefully impress her. And they both knew that three's a crowd. But they didn't want to make it seem so obvious that they weren't going to get along, so they both turned to Mimi and smiled.

"We'll be happy to model for you!" they both said cheerfully.

Mimi wasn't quite expecting such an enthusiastic reply. "Really? Perfecto! Now I have TWO male models to go with Kari! This is so perfect!"

"So…when IS the fashion show?" TK asked.

"It's in three days," Mimi answered. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I come back later and give you all what you're going to wear? And I promise…you'll all look fabulous!"

Kari stood up. "Thanks, Mimi. I'm sure it'll all go great. Right, guys?"

TK and Davis nodded. "Right!"

Both boys suddenly shot each other cold stares. With every day that passed, they had seemingly started becoming much better friends. But for the moment, that all seemed to go out the window. Once more, the boys found themselves competing for Kari's affections. They were still at war for Kari's heart.

And TK once again vowed he wouldn't lose this war.

* * *

A day had passed since the events of the coffee house and now there was a knocking at the Motomiya door. Knowing who it was, Davis rushed to get the door. Sure enough, there was Mimi.

"Oh, hey Mimi! Um…weren't you coming with my clothes?"

Mimi grinned. "Well…I couldn't carry them all in my hand, so I decided to put them all in a van." She motioned towards a yellow van parked in front of Davis' house. "Your clothes are in there."

Mimi pulled Davis out and dragged him towards the van. She pulled the van door open to reveal dozens upon dozens of different outfits and they all looked like they were on a level of fashion far above what Davis was wearing. Before Davis could even react, he was pushed in.

"Now go ahead and pick the one you like the best," Mimi giggled.

With that, Mimi shut the door and left Davis to look around. There were many different styles of clothes, all of which were drastically different from Davis' everyday wear. He didn't know what to choose, but he finally made his decision. He picked out one of the ensembles and quickly changed his clothes. Once he was done, he slid the van door open and showed Mimi.

Davis was in a brown polo shirt with a scarf around his neck. He also wore a pair dark-colored khakis. The outfit was complemented by a black belt and a pair of black leather boots. It almost gave Davis a preppie look. But Mimi was shaking her head. Something was wrong.

"There's something that doesn't look right. Um…lose the goggles," she suggested.

Davis' eyes widened. "WHAT?! I can't go out there without my goggles! That's like asking Superman to lose his cape!"

"The goggles don't go with that outfit," Mimi sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine without them."

Davis shut his eyes and reluctantly took his goggles off. He loved those goggles. They were the pair Tai Kamiya had given him and Davis cherished them more than anything. He didn't want to take them off, but found he had to sacrifice them in the name of fashion.

"Much better!" Mimi squealed.

Davis shook his head. "I feel like Samson without his hair."

Before Davis could get another word in, he found himself being shoved back into the van.

"Ok Davis, now pick out another one. We've got plenty more where that came from. And we have to be ready for tomorrow. I've still got to meet with TK and Kari."

That's when Davis remembered why he was doing all this in the first place. He was doing all this for Kari. And when he thought about how something like this might impress her, Davis decided that his temporary sacrifice was definitely worth it.

So with that thought in mind, Davis turned around and started looking at the other designs.

* * *

TK went downstairs and walked down the sidewalk in front of his apartment complex. He got there just in time to see a yellow van parked in the street. Mimi was standing right next to it and she went to meet her friend and new male model.

"Great to see you, TK! You ready?"

TK nodded. "Yeah! I'm actually pretty excited about this."

"All right! So all you have to do now is just try out all these clothes."

Mimi slid the van door open. TK looked at the contents of the van and sweatdropped. There were dozens and dozens of different clothes, each designed in a unique style. There was plenty to choose from. And once Mimi threw the van's door shut, it was time for TK to make his choice. So he looked around and made his choice. After choosing a design, TK quickly changed and knocked on the van door. The door opened and TK showed his new style to Mimi.

TK wore a stylish purple silk shirt with black dress pants and black leather shoes. It gave TK a look unlike any other he'd had in the past. But Mimi was still shaking her head.

"There's something that doesn't look right. Um…lose the hat."

"No way!" TK frowned. "That's like asking you to lose YOUR hat!"

Mimi shook her head again. "Hey, there were times when I had to go without a hat. And as awful as it is, it's not the end of the world, TK. Now come on…do it in the name of fashion. Please?"

TK sighed and reluctantly took off his hat. He didn't want to take it off since his hat had become a part of who he was. He didn't know where he'd be without it. But when he remembered that he was doing this for Kari, TK took his hat off. The sacrifice was more than worth it.

Mimi grinned. "Much better! Now go ahead and pick another one, TK. We've got to be ready for tomorrow."

TK nodded and turned around to see the rest of what he had to choose from. He definitely had quite a selection. Indeed he would be ready for tomorrow…and if everything went right…he'd hopefully have Kari.

Tomorrow would be quite a day.

* * *

In the nearby shopping mall, TK saw a huge stage set up right in the middle where any passing shoppers could see it. It would be a large audience and it would have made anyone else nervous. But TK wasn't worried about how he looked in front of Odaiba. He was only concerned with how he looked…in front of Kari. He looked around and saw Mimi waving him in from backstage.

TK made his way behind the curtains and met Mimi and sixteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi. Sora immediately gave TK his outfit.

"Did you design this yourself?" TK asked.

Sora nodded. "I don't know who started this whole 'Sora can't sew' thing, but I'm proving everyone wrong. Hey, Mimi? Do you think I can be a fashion designer someday?"

Mimi nodded. "Neat! I say go for it!"

TK just kept his mouth shut since Sora looked very satisfied with Mimi's answer. He honestly couldn't picture Sora growing up to be a fashion designer, but stranger things had happened.

Sora and Mimi both shoved TK towards one of the changing booths. TK sweatdropped and thought about what he had gotten himself into.

"Hi, TK!"

TK looked to another changing booth that was placed nearby. He saw Kari coming out in a leather skirt and purple blouse along with a pair of high heels. It was obvious that Kari wasn't used to heels since she was occasionally stumbling over. It didn't matter to TK. To him, she still looked wonderful.

TK blushed. "Hi, Kari!"

"Less talk, more change!" Mimi muttered as she pushed TK into the changing booth.

"And hurry up, TK!" Sora added. "The fashion show starts in five minutes!"

TK started changing into his outfit. All the pieces were in place for this to be a great day. Then he heard something outside.

"Davis! The show starts in five minutes!"

"Come on! You need to change!"

TK sweatdropped. The one wildcard, Davis Motomiya was here, too. And that meant all the pieces were in place for this to be a disaster.

The fashion show was about to begin.

  


Author's Note: Come back next time for the end of this two-parter. Trust me, you won't want to miss it!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	2. Stage Battle

Last Time: Kari was recruited for the fashion show Mimi and Sora are putting on. So naturally, TK and Davis both jumped in as well. The fashion show's about to begin. What happens next?

  


**The Fashion Show: Part 2**

  


Mimi stood in front of the stage, facing a large crowd of shoppers. This was the moment she was waiting for since she arrived back in Odaiba. The fashion show would be a great way for the new label to get off the ground. The only thing Mimi and Sora didn't have ready was the name. They wanted a piece of it to be named after themselves, so they agreed on STMT…which sounded better (and more audience- friendly) than Matt and Tai's suggestion of S & M.

After getting some of the usual feedback, Mimi spoke into the microphone. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of Odaiba. I must say that the turnout is far better than Sora and I expected. Thank you all for coming and I hope you're all ready for a treat. You're about to witness the first of many new designs by STMT, the newest label that will soon take the world by storm."

Mimi sounded confident in her presentation, even though she wasn't completely sure how this new endeavor would turn out. Sora's sewing capabilities hadn't really been tested, but Mimi also knows they hadn't reached their peak. Mimi had faith in her best friend. And with the help of her volunteer models, STMT would be off to a great start.

"Ladies and gentlemen…THIS is STMT!"

Mimi sent the signal and Sora pressed the "play" button on the stereo. The techno music blared throughout the mall and that meant it was time for the show to begin. Mimi ran over to Sora and both girls crossed their fingers, hoping this would all be a success.

The first one to come out was Kari and, at first, she was coming in like a natural model. Then there was the occasional stumble, since the younger Kamiya had never really been in heels before.

Mimi took the mic again. "That's Kari Kamiya, coming down with a lovely STMT purple blouse and a very fashionable STMT leather skirt. This young girl knows how to turn heads with this new look. Both the blouse and skirt will be available for order with the first STMT catalogue."

"CATALOGUE?!" Sora whispered loudly.

"We'll talk," Mimi whispered back with a sheepish grin.

Kari looked stunning, but the walk wasn't exactly very skillful. Finally, she fell over and landed on her knees while Mimi and Sora sweatdropped. But luckily, Kari got to her feet quickly and didn't make it look like a big deal. She took it like a pro.

"I hope she can go twice," Sora whispered.

"Let's just hope she doesn't trip again," Mimi replied softly.

And while Kari changed, it would be time for TK and Davis to come in. Mimi and Sora crossed their fingers again. The crowd looked very excited so far and hopefully it would continue. It would be up to the male models to keep their interest.

* * *

It was Showtime and TK was more than ready to go. As soon as Kari came backstage, TK walked out and started his strut down the stage. He couldn't help but immediately notice all the adolescent girls in the audience instantly start screaming for him. TK almost sweatdropped when he realized that most of these girls were from his school.

TK strutted as best he could, wearing the first ensemble he tried on the day before. As soon as he stopped to pose, dozens of flashbulbs went off. Even without his trademark hat on, he still caught the eye of every girl in attendance. It was enough to give TK a big head, but he wasn't the kind of person to ever be arrogant about that sort of thing.

"That's TK Takaishi, one of Odaiba Elementary's most popular guys. And how could he not be, especially with an STMT silk shirt. And while purple is his color of choice, our STMT silk shirts come in almost any color. And doesn't he look amazing in those pants? He should, because those are STMT silk/polyester dress pants, with cuffed hems and plenty of pocket room. ……Ladies, wouldn't this just be the coolest gift to give your man?"

It looked like Mimi was going in a different direction, trying to appeal to the girls in the audience. And it was easy, because the girls were all falling for TK. But some of the glances began to shift to another direction. TK peered over to see that Davis was swaggering in…before his cue. He was coming in early.

Mimi almost panicked, but regained her composure. "And this is Davis Motomiya, coming out in a fabulous STMT brown polo shirt and white scarf. And how cool do those soccer legs look when they're in STMT khakis, available for purchase in the first STMT catalogue."

Davis had a skillful strut of his own and he was more than willing to show it off. While not as many flashbulbs went off for him, Davis turned his head and winked at Kari, who was watching from backstage. Kari didn't look impressed…as was usually the case with Davis' efforts.

Still, TK didn't want to take any chances, so he quickly rushed backstage and got in the changing booth. He wanted to come out on top on this day, so as to impress Kari. So in the blink of an eye, he changed into another outfit and soon came strutting back out. Mimi and Sora were in a bit of shock from seeing TK come back out so fast, but they kept their cool.

"And here's TK again, wearing a marvelous STMT gray collared cotton shirt, buttoned up to make it look THAT much better. And with those STMT cotton black jeans, it's a look that says 'style'."

The flashbulbs were going off and TK looked backstage. Kari had a smile on her face, but it wasn't anything more than she usually did. At this point in their lives, TK was hoping she'd do a little more. The smile Kari was giving was one of just 'friendship' and that made TK secretly disappointed.

But before he could get another thought off, Davis came right back out from backstage with a new outfit. It looked like he was having the same idea TK had and tried to come out with a fresh outfit to try and look like the better man. The audience still wasn't quite reacting to Davis the way they did to TK, but the reaction was getting louder.

"And once again, here's Davis, who's going with a pair of black STMT khakis. These magnificent pants are complemented by Davis' green STMT acrylic sweatshirt, with its own special unique STMT design on the front. Coming soon, the STMT acrylic sweatshirt will come with our own unique STMT logo!"

"We don't HAVE a logo!" TK heard Sora exclaim softly.

Davis shot TK a cold stare, one which TK gladly returned. TK ran backstage to change once more. He quickly squeezed into a red turtleneck sweater and brown cargo pants. He ran back out onto the stage, but lost his footing and stumbled forward. Unfortunately…he ran right into Davis, sending him stumbling off the stage…

****CRASH****

…and onto the food table.

Mimi and Sora both sweatdropped. TK looked backstage to see Kari sheepishly lowering her head. And then he looked down to see an angered Davis.

"You did that on purpose, TP!!"

"I did not!" TK said defensively. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah?! And so is THIS!!"

Davis reached for one of the cakes and chucked it at TK, hitting him right in the face. TK cleared his face of the cake and looked down to see Davis laughing. Uncharacteristically, TK lost his composure. He jumped down off the stage and grabbed a cherry pie that was on the ground. He threw it at Davis with pinpoint accuracy, nailing him right in the face.

Davis cleared his face and growled. "That's it, TD! You want a piece of me?!"

"Bring it on, Mini-Me!!" TK shot back.

"DON'T call me that!!" Davis shouted. There was nothing he disliked more than being referred to as Tai's Mini-Me.

In fact, Davis was so angered, he reached over for a cup and scooped up some punch from whatever was left in the punch bowl. He splashed the cup on TK.

"We haven't tested them for stains yet!" Mimi shrieked.

"Shut up, Mimi!" Sora snapped. "The people don't know that!"

TK picked up a bowl of dip…and tossed it at Davis. But Davis ducked and the dip went flying…into the audience, nailing a poor unfortunate girl over the head, covering her in dip.

TK gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh shut up, TE!" Davis growled. "You sound so CHEESY!"

With that pun being said, Davis poured cheese dip all over TK. Before TK could retaliate, Davis was on the run. In a fit of anger, TK reached over for his only weapons…slices of apple, cherry, and lemon meringue pie. TK threw quickly…and apologized quickly, because he kept missing his target and nailing random girls in the audience.

"STAND STILL, MINI-ME!!" TK shouted.

Finally, TK was down to one final pie. Something inside him told him to toss the whole thing and a gut instinct indicated that he would be successful on this throw. So TK threw the lemon meringue pie at Davis. But TK's gut instinct was off, because Davis ducked and the pie flew over his head. Unfortunately…the pie ended up nailing…

"OHHH!! TK!!!"

…Kari.

TK immediately ceased the battle then and there to go check on Kari. He had nailed her right on her forehead, leaving the lemon dripping all over her face.

"Kari, I'm so sorry! Let me clean you up."

"Out of the way, TC! I'LL clean her up!"

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

"I WILL!!"

"No, I WILL!!"

"ME!"

"No, ME!"

"ME!!"

"No, ME!!"

"STOP IT!!!!!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs.

TK and Davis immediately stopped their bickering to nervously turn their heads towards Kari. She was in a rage unlike any other they had ever seen. And if there was something neither of them wanted…it was an angry Kari.

But Kari didn't yell. Instead, she turned towards the water cooler. She grabbed the half-empty gallon of water and poured it all over Davis. That brought a smile to TK. It was just like the Kari he knew. Unfortunately…Kari went on to grab a misfired pie on the ground and smother it in his face.

Kari grinned. "There…I feel much better."

And with that, Kari walked away, leaving the battered and bruised TK and Davis to ponder what just happened. They didn't get very long, though. There was a very restless audience out there, so TK and Davis both decided it would be best if they left. But as they headed out through the backstage area, TK looked back one last time to see Mimi and Sora…

…who weren't happy at all with what happened.

* * *

"We messed up, didn't we?" TK asked Davis.

The two boys were now walking down the street on their way home, still dressed in the stained and blemished clothes. They weren't fighting anymore. There seemed to be no purpose to fighting anymore after everything that went down earlier at the now-infamous STMT fashion show.

"Hey, you started it!" Davis shot back.

"I told you it was an accident," TK said calmly. "I didn't mean to trip into you."

"Well no one told you to try and have a catwalk contest with me," Davis pointed out.

TK hung his head down. "You're right. I guess I felt a little threatened."

Davis blinked. "Threatened? Of me?!"

TK thought about that. It sounded so unusual, yet very true. "Well…call me crazy, but every since that day we were snowed in together, it's like Kari's been paying more attention to you."

"How can she not? I WAS covered in that perfume Izzy had."

"That's...sorta true. But still, it's like Kari's looking at you in a different way now. Kinda like the way she used to look at me."

"So…how does she look at you now?" Davis asked.

TK hesitated before answering. "Well…I guess she looks at me…almost the same way. I guess that's what's bothering me. I was hoping Kari would see me…in a different way by now. Like…"

"A boyfriend?" Davis interrupted.

TK sighed deeply. "Exactly. But I don't think she likes either of us too much right now."

"Hey, she doesn't like YOU! I'm not the one who hit her with a pie."

"Hey, I wasn't the one she drenched with the water cooler!" TK shot back.

"The only reason she didn't drench you was because she ran out of water!" Davis pointed out. "That's why she hit you with that pie that was splattered on the ground."

TK sighed again. "Kari's mad at both of us right now. And it's not just her. I don't want to even think about what's going to happen when Mimi and Sora find us."

Davis groaned. "That's just great! I'm barely making up for what happened with Cody! Now I have to make up with Mimi and Sora!"

"Well…we both do. We messed up big time."

Davis tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, no one said this war wouldn't have casualties."

"The way things are going, it looks like we're BOTH about to lose…unless something else happens."

"TK!! DAVIS!!"

TK and Davis sweatdropped. This wasn't what either of them had in mind. Those were the angry voices…of Mimi and Sora. They turned around to see both girls running towards them.

"You just…RAN AWAY!!" Mimi shouted.

"You're lucky you didn't ruin the whole fashion show!!" Sora chided. "What's wrong with you, TK?!"

TK's eyes went wide. "Huh?! ME?!"

"Think about it!" Sora added. "We've learned to EXPECT this sort of thing from Davis!"

"Hey!" Davis frowned.

"Well, it's true!" Sora continued. "You're supposed to have more sense, TK. You're not that kind of person. What's been with you lately?"

TK didn't want to reveal how he really felt…not to Sora or Mimi. "I…just haven't been myself lately. I'm really sorry, girls. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't thinking straight. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Mimi…suddenly smiled. "Actually…we've gotten a lot of people on our mailing list. The fashion show was a success! …………Don't ask us how, it just was!"

"But we're just happy with the apology," Sora added. "Thank you, TK! We'll see you guys later."

Shell-shocked TK and Davis just waved as Sora and Mimi walked away. They didn't know how it happened, but as long as they were happy, they wouldn't ask any questions.

"I guess all that's left is to apologize to Kari," TK muttered.

Davis' face brightened. "And as soon as I apologize to her first, she'll be sure to love me!"

TK abruptly shot Davis a glare. "Oh no you don't, goggle boy! I'M apologizing first!"

"No way, TJ! I called it first!"

And with that, both boys made a mad dash down the street to see who would get to apologize to Kari first. Obviously, the war between them still wasn't over. And it didn't look like the war for Kari's heart would end any time soon.

But TK once again vowed that he wouldn't lose this war.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
